1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonance-type power supply apparatus in which a degree of freedom of power conversion control is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various electronic apparatuses meeting various needs of users have been variously implemented. Such electronic apparatuses may use a power supply apparatus supplying operating power in order to implement corresponding functions.
The power supply apparatus may generally use a switched-mode power supply scheme due to advantages thereof such as power conversion efficiency, miniaturizability, and the like.
As a power conversion scheme of the switched-mode power supply, various schemes such as a fly-back scheme, a forward scheme, and the like may be used, where a resonant scheme such as a serial resonant scheme, an inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) scheme, or the like may be used due to various advantages such as power conversion control, a degree of design freedom, and the like.
A resonance-type power supply apparatus using the known scheme performs switching control on a primary side by receiving feedback regarding output power as in an invention described in the following related art document, such that an element, insulated between the primary side and a secondary side and transferring signals, such as a one-to-one transformer or a photo coupler, needs to be used, and manufacturing costs may thereby be increased.
Particularly, in a case of wireless power transfer process that has recently been in the spotlight, the primary side and the secondary side are separated from a device for sending power and a device for receiving power, and thus, a one-to-one transformer or a photo coupler may not be used, such that it may be difficult to control a primary side switching.